La suerte me sonrie
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: Que pasaria si Paco tiene un dia de malas y recibe una llamada que le cambia todo,asco de summary PaxSe Yoi estan advertidos


La suerte me sonrie.

Disclamer: combo niños no me pertenece y bla bla bla

edades de los chicos: 19 años

estado civil: Casados

Paco pov

Hola a todos, perdon mi nombre es Paco, puede que me conoscan porque soy su salvador era un combo niño, mis momentos en ese entonces eran hermosos, entrenaba con mis amigos Azul, Pilary Serio, hoy en dia ya no quedan divinos por encerrar por lo que la vida en Novva Nitzza se volvio aburridisima.

la verdad es que hoy no es mi dia tube malos aconesimientos desde que me levante de mi cama hasta que les estoy contando esto.

Pise mierda de perro, me despidieron por defender a mi "esposa" ( si se preguntan por las comillas se daran cuenta mas tarde), casi me atropellan, me llamaron del banco diciendome que nuestras Visas expiraron, casi me vuelven a atropellar, estaban asaltando a una persona y lo salve y de pelos recibo una bala, rompi sin querer un espejo. Ahora me entienden.

Estoy llegando a mi casa en donde me debe estar esperando el amor de mi vida, entro y me saluda con un beso.

Normal pov

-Hola amor- dijo un chico de pelo naranja despues de haber roto el beso con un chico de pelo rojizo.

-Hola vida-le contesto con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿pasa algo amor?- pregunta cordialmente el chico de ojos verdes.

-si, es que hoy no fue mi dia de suerte-le contesto el ojisrojos.

-¿porque?- pregunto el chico.

-no me quiero ni acordar-le contesto este.

-esta bien ve a la cama y te llevo la cena ahi- le contesto el peli naranja.

-okey, ah y Serio te amo-le dijo causando un leve sonrojo al mencionado.

-yo tambien te amo Paco, ahora ve tienes que descansar-le dijo mientras escondia su sonrojo.

-no lo escondas te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas- le contesto este, retirandose de la habiacion.

Serio le habia preparado algo delcioso, tanto de comer como de postre (ni se imaginan), la cena consistia en un plato de Mariscos con salsa, pues su escasa economia lo unico que le permtia eran plato simples, de postre un creme brule hecho por un amigo de el en una fiesta (despues en otra historia les digo quien fue).

se dirigio a su cuarto que a la vez compartia con el de su seme. Abrio la puerta y lo vio recien acomodandose para recibir le cena.

cuando Paco termino agradecio a su **doncel** de haberle preparado una simple pero deliciosa cena. Serio se fue, dejando solo a Paco.

-Sera mejor que le diga, no quiero que se entere por la malas, si se entera que me despidieron y que las Visas expiraron lloraria y odio verlo llorar, la verdad que odio verlo llorar. Las unicas chances que me quedan es pedirle prestado dinero a Azul pero no, no creo, despues de todo yo le dije a Serio que deje de perseguirla porque ella nunca lo notaba y me partia el corazon ver a Serio perseguir un amor imposible. Otra es decirle a mi padre que me de dinero, pero el saltara y nos pedira que le demos algun heredero, Serio puede pero no lo voy a obligar a hacer algo que nose si el esta seguro de querer hacerlo, lo unico que me queda es ir a pedir un prestamo en el banco.

Paco se lavanto se vistio y se fue a la cocina donde se despidio con la excusa de que debia ir a buscar algo a el banco.

fue y camino nueve cuadras para nada porque le rechazaron la solicitud en la mitad de camino recibio una llamada en su movil de un numero fijo.

-hola, si soy yo, ¿esta usted seguro?, ¡el triple! si señor acepto mañana mismo voy a la entrvista-dijo Paco emosionado, cerro el movil y comenso a saltar de la alegria, no creo que sea necesario decir que cuando termino de saltar corrio, (pero que estoy escribiendo) volo a su casa. Se encontro con Serio aun lavando los platos cosa que le parecio extraña porque habian dejado de comer hacia mas de media hora, ranquilamente camino hacia su cuarto y llamo a el numero que decia su movil.

-buenas noches soy Paco con quien hablo recien y quisiera que me dijera la hora de la entrevista- dijo agarrando un papel que estaba sobre la mesita de luz no le dio importancia tomo un lapiz y anoto la fecha- muchas gracias- dijo y colgo el telefono. tomo el papel se recosto y tomo el papel mirando la hora de la entrevista pero no podia dejar de ver cierta letras que se le hacia familiar del otro lado del papel, dio la vuelta el papel, lo leyo y abrio los ojos como platos de sorpresa se levanto y corrio hacia la cocina, localizo a su uke y le pregunto.

-¿es cierto? - pregunto aun con un tono de sorpresa.

-¿que?- preguto Serio con un tono de inocensia.

-lo que cierto papel me conto-dijo Paco con un tono de burla.

-em, si lo es-dijo con un tono de desepcion y poniendo la cabeza a gacha- Paco se que estamos en dificultades economicas pero si me dejas lo abortare o l dejaremos que nazca y lo pondremos en adopcion- dijo Serio con los ojos humedeciendose.

-no- le dijo Paco-me ofrecieron un trabajo de maestre de capoeira en una escuela secundaria y me ofrecieron e triple de mi salario actual-dijo iluminandole con esperanza el rostro a Serio.

el chillo de emocion de Serio se debe haber escuchado por todo el vecindario.

-no me carges, no me carges-dijo Serio aun emocionado.

-no, es cierto, mañana a las ocho me van a entrevistar-dijo Paco acercandose a su Serio.

- te amo- dijo Serio abrazando y besando a Paco el cual acepto gustoso tanto los besos como el abrazo.

-¿ y como lo vamos a llamar?-pregunto Paco mientras acariciaba tiernamente la panzita de Serio (que aun no estaba desarrollada)

-me gusta Rubi-dijo Serio

-a mi tambiem me gusta-dijo Paco.

la emocion los mantuvo a los dos despiertos, Paco asistio a la reunion establecida y lo aceptaron, Serio se tubo que acostumbrar tanto a los dolores de panza como los vomitos, pero no sabian que el destino les tenia preparado una sorpresa.

Fin.

bueno tomenlo como futura introduccion a mis futuros fic que tambien van a ser Paco x Serio.

este fic esta dedicado tres personitas:

a Leopoldo o medicenleo2 que me animo,me ayudo y me estubo hablando muy seriamente de la libertad de expresiones y todo eso ocasiono que me creara un usuario de fanfiction.

a Sandrita bueno por prestarme su cuadro pintado por ella que lo sigo viendo maravillosamente exelente y por recibirme tan bien en fanfiction.

y a mi novio y amor eterno Leonel Barregas que esta ahora a mi lado viendo que escribo.

sin mas que decir me despido y muchas gracias por leer mi fic


End file.
